The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a tactile feedback input device for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, those used in game applications, include input devices/controllers in order to provide input to the IHS. In some situations, it is desirable to provide tactile feedback to the user of the input device to, for example, enhance the experience of using a game application. The provision of tactile feedback to the user of the input device raises a number of issues.
Conventional solutions for providing tactile feedback to a user of an input device typically utilize a simple vibration device that is located in the input device and includes a motor having a shaft with an offset weight mounted to the shaft. Upon operation of the motor, the offset weigh induces a vibration in the input device. Thus, for any action occurring in the game application for which tactile feedback is desired, the only variation in the tactile feedback is the frequency of vibration of the input device. Furthermore, continued vibrations that may be experienced during prolonged use of the input device can be uncomfortable for the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved input device with tactile feedback absent the disadvantages discussed above.